


Questions

by XFangHeartX



Series: One Piece Prompts [10]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Curiosity, F/M, Gen, Innocence, Questions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 19:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16708315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX/pseuds/XFangHeartX
Summary: Aika asks the Straw Hats a certain question.





	Questions

**Author's Note:**

> One Piece © Oda
> 
> Blizzard, Monkey D. Aika, and Kumi © Me

One Piece Prompts:

Questions

 

 "Where do babies come from?"  
  
 All the Straw Hats froze upon hearing that question uttered by their youngest crew member, who blinked at them innocently while Kumi sat beside her. Luffy almost choked on his meat while Zoro spat out his beer, and Sanji had to stamp out his cigarette when it accidentally fell from his mouth. Franky raised up his sunglasses while Brook, Usopp, and Chopper gaped in shock, and Nami was blushing as red as a beet. As for Robin, she just gave an amused chuckle, and Blizzard rolled his eyes.  
  
  _"Here it comes..."_  the wolf-dog muttered.  
  
 "Uh...w-what am I supposed to say, here?" Luffy asked.  
  
 "Why are you asking me?!" Nami asked, flustered.  
  
 "Zoro, you say something," Usopp whispered.  
  
 "What?!" Zoro questioned. "No way! You tell her!"  
  
 "Err...Aika, don't you think you're a bit too young to be thinking about asking that question?" Sanji asked.  
  
 "Yeah, why the sudden interest, kiddo?" Franky inquired.  
  
 "Well, remember when we were in town?" Aika asked. "And then I saw that lady with her baby in a wagon?"  
  
 "Uh...yes?" asked Brook.  
  
 "Well, it got me thinking," Aika started, "where do babies come from, anyway?"  
  
 "Oh, boy..." Usopp muttered with slight dread.  
  
 "Should I tell her?" Chopper asked. "I am a doctor."  
  
 "Chopper, I think if you told her," Usopp began, "you'd scar her for life."  
  
 "...Good point," Chopper nodded.  
  
 "Well, Shanks said it had something to do with birds and bees," Luffy said.  
  
 "Birds and bees?" asked Aika.  
  
 "Tom used to say it had something to do with tadpoles," said Franky.  
  
 "Tadpoles?" Aika repeated, tilting her head.  
  
 "Old Man Zeff said it had something to do with a stork or something," Sanji said while he lit up a fresh cigarette.  
  
 "A stork?" Aika asked, getting more and more bewildered.  
  
 "I was told it had something to do with peaches," Brook added.  
  
 "Peaches?" Aika repeated.  
  
  _'Something tells me that things are gonna get misconstrued, real fast,'_  thought Kumi.  
  
 "Jeez, how old are you people?" Zoro asked. "It's obvious babies come from-"  
  
 "Whoa, wait a minute!!" Nami cried as she covered the swordsman's mouth. "Are you insane?! Don't tell her that! She's only 6!!"  
  
 "Why not?!" Zoro questioned. "She's seen worse things!!"  
  
 "Oh, and like you know!" Sanji countered. "Have you actually seen a baby being born, Moss-head?!"  
  
 "Well...no, but-" Zoro started.  
  
 "We rest our case," said Nami.  
  
 "Now wait just a damn minute!!" Zoro shouted before he, Nami, and Sanji began shouting all at once, and it wasn't long before the others were dragged into the argument...except for Robin, who glanced over to Aika and Kumi, only to see them walk out the door. The archaeologist smiled softly before she soon got up and followed after while Blizzard just sat in his little corner, watching her.  
  
  _'Go do your thing, Robin,'_  he thought before he returned to his meal.  
  
 Outside, Aika sat on the grassy deck with Kumi at her side, the Akita puppy lying her head on her lap.  
  
 "Thanks, Kumi," said Aika. "I just wish somebody would give me a straight up answer."  
  
  _"Tell me about it,"_  said Kumi.  _"All this talk about storks, peaches, birds, bees, and tadpoles? What's up with that?"_  
  
 At that moment, Robin approached the two with her soft gaze, causing them to look up at her.  
  
 "Having a bit of trouble, Aika?" she asked.  
  
 "Oh, hi, Aunt Robin," said Aika. "I'm just really confused, right now."  
  
 "Well, maybe I can help you there," said Robin as she crouched down to Aika's height level. "You wanna know where babies come from, right?"  
  
 "Yeah," Aika nodded.  
  
 Nearby, the Straw Hats were all standing in the doorway, some watching with worry while others were watching with curiosity.  
  
 "What's she gonna tell her?" asked Nami, softly.  
  
 "I hope she doesn't give her the same explanation she gave to me when I asked about what sex was," Luffy said, bluntly.  
  
 "Shh~!" Usopp shushed.  
  
 "Well, Aika, it might seem complicated to some," Robin said, "but in a way, it's a magical process."  
  
 "Magical?" Aika asked, her eyes beginning to brighten a bit.  
  
 "You see, Aika," Robin began, "when a man and woman love each other, very much, they come together and embrace. When that happens, a baby is made."  
  
 "Really?" Aika asked with a beaming face.  
  
 "The baby lives in the mother's tummy for several months or so," said Robin, "and then she has to go to a doctor, where they take out the baby...and they all begin their new lives together."  
  
 "...Wow...!" Aika whispered. "So that's where babies come from! Thanks, Aunt Robin!"  
  
 "You're welcome, honey," Robin replied as Aika went up and hugged her, causing her to chuckle as she returned her embrace, and the rest of the crew smiled at them.  
  
 "Leave it to Robin to give Aika the right answer," said Nami.  
  
 "Never doubted her for a second," said Zoro.  
  
 "Yohohoho!" Brook laughed.  
  
 "...So...Big Brother and Big Sis Nami love each other a whole lot, right?" Aika asked, causing both Luffy and Nami to blush right from head to toe. "Does that mean that they'll make a baby? What about you and Zoro?"  
  
 Zoro tensed up, his face flushing while Sanji, Usopp, and Franky began to snicker.  
  
 "SHADDUP!!!" the swordsman barked as he drew his swords. "I'LL CUT YOU ALL DOWN IF YOU DON'T KEEP YOUR MOUTHS SHUT!!!!"  
  
 And with that, the pursuit began as Sanji, Usopp, and Franky bolted with Zoro giving chase, and Luffy laughing and pointing at them all the while and Robin gave her amused chuckle.  
  
 At least Aika's curiosity had been sated...for now.  
  


**THE END**


End file.
